


For Ruth

by riphunter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Hanukkah, Holocaust Mention, Jewish Character, Jewish Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, minor jean grey, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: The first night of Hanukkah is always a difficult one for Erik Lehnsherr. He and Charles share an unplanned moment that changes their relationship-------angst but kind of a happy ending
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	For Ruth

After the camps, Erik lost faith in G-d. It was never the same for him celebrating the holidays. He went to synagogue for the holidays. He would sit in the back. He checked in with the families and always was the go-to for the kids when it came to having extra rainbow cookies.

He always went alone. Jean has asked to join but never pushed Erik. She would always cover for Erik. With everything going on Charles barely knew what day of the week it was let alone holidays. 

Erik never wanted to bother Charles or anyone else so he would sneak out. It was nice to have this time to himself. He ignored the part of him that was yearning to bring his loved ones but he could not let himself be that open. It was difficult for Erik as it was with his relationship with Charles. He had to tell himself daily that he was worthy of being loved, he said it even when he did not always believe in it. 

Erik found comfort in his current relationship with G-d and his religion. There was structure. He knew he would see Natasha who would always ask him if he was eating enough and when they would finally be able to meet that nice boy Erik is seeing. 

After being forced by Raven, Charles actually took it easy while the school was on a break. 

“Oh Jean have you seen Erik, he is not answering his phone and I can’t feel him” 

If anyone would know where Erik is it would be Jean. He was a father figure for the young mutant. Jean shook her head and told the professor a white lie. “No professor, sorry”

Charles had a feeling Jean was keeping something but he let her go.

Hanukkah was not a major holiday in the Lehnsherr family but Erik still went through the motions to honor his family. No matter how dire the situation got they lit the candles every night. A tear went down his face as he remembered how happy Ruth would be for this holiday. He could not really remember his sister’s face but when he closed his eyes he could feel her hug.

Erik had his setup down in his office. Jean had gotten him a menorah years ago and it always brought a smile to his face when he would set everything up. He and Jean would do something together for the rest of the nights. The first night he spent alone, holding the loved ones that were no longer with him extra close. 

Charles saw the lights off in his partner’s office so he thought he would make sure Erik did not fall asleep while working. He heard mumbles of what he was pretty sure was Hebrew. He knew he should have been more confident after all his time spent with Erik.

Charles cursed to himself wondering if he forgot an important holiday or anniversary. He quietly entered. 

He was halfway through saying Erik’s name when he realized he had interrupted something. Erik immediately put his walls back up and tried to gain some composure before turning to Charles. 

Charles saw the Hanukkah candles and that is when it clicked. He raked his mind and came up empty of Erik’s relationship with this holiday.

“You don’t need to-”

“It was Ruth’s favorite holiday”

Charles’s heart dropped. Erik was sobbing at the point and he wished he could take away his partner’s pain but he knew what he could do. Be there for Erik. He motioned Erik to sit on the couch. 

“You know I can’t even remember what she looks like. They would be disgusted with the man I have become”

This was where Charles could not let Erik continue. 

“Erik, that is just simply false. Erik Lehnsherr look at me”

Charles took Erik’s face in his hands

“You are the strongest man I have ever known. May I?”

Erik nodded as Charles got the lighter. Charles took Erik’s hand to stabilize it and they finished the prayers together. 

After a while, Erik spoke up, “remember when you found that memory for me years ago.”

Erik looked to Charles

“Could you do that again”   
“I can try”

Charles felt his mind intertwine with Erik’s as he reached for a face. He sees a young Erik giving his sister a teddy bear. He knew the Lehnsherr family did not have much so this gift wasn’t a small gesture.

He opens his eyes and holds Erik as tightly as he can as they both cry feeling extremely grateful for the man he is with.

At that moment Erik knew he wanted to let Charles into this part of his life. He was crying now for multiple reasons, he had a memory of his sister he could hold on to and he knew he was ready to celebrate the holidays with the love of his life and with Jean. Oh, he was so happy that he no longer felt he had to celebrate these holidays in secret. He considered Jean a daughter to him and now he could truly spoil the young girl.

He would let himself be happy, for Ruth and for himself.


End file.
